Generally, a charging station (also known as an electric vehicle charging station, electric recharging point, charging point, electric vehicle supply equipment (EVSE), etc.) includes units capable of supplying electric energy for the recharging of chargeable electric vehicles. Charging stations may be an element in a public infrastructure for use by members of the public for a fee. The fee is typically determined by the amount of electricity consumed during recharging. To ensure effective billing, a charging station may require that users and the users' billing information be identified in advance. For example, use of a charging station may be predicated on pre-registration, issuance of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) membership cards, etc.). Because charging stations may be made by various manufactures and maintained by assorted entities, user may have to maintain a number of registration, RFID membership cards, etc. to access different charging stations.